gaming_galaxyfandomcom-20200213-history
Natsu Dragneel
Natsu Dragneel is a character from the Fairy Tail anime. He appears in the Fairy Tail games such as Fairy Tail Portable Guild or Fairy Tail: Zeref's Awakening. He has a severe case of motion sickness like all Dragon Slayers and was raised by the fire Dragon Igneel. Igneel taught Natsu, Fire Dragon Slayer Magic which makes him a Dragon Slayer along with Wendy Marvell (Sky Dragon/Heaven Dragon), Gajeel Redfox (Iron Dragon), Laxus Dreyar (Lightning Dragon), Cobra (a.k.a. Erik) (Poison Dragon), Sting Eucliffe (White Dragon), and Rogue Cheney (Shadow Dragon). He is a 1st Generation Dragon Slayer to be exact. His magic spells are based off fire. He has a rivalry with Gray, and Gajeel. His main partners are Happy the Exceed and Lucy Heartfilia. He is considered the male main protagonist of the Fairy Tail anime. His alias include Salamander, and The Great Demon-Lord Dragneel. His Edolas counterpart is Natsu Dragion. His first game debut was in Sunday VS. Magazine: Shuuketsu! Choujou Daikessen! His blood type is O and his Fairy Tail guild mark is located on his right shoulder. Appearance X778 (This is his appearance in Episode 20 in the flashback with Happy's egg and Lisanna) He has his same pink messy spiky hair, eyes, skin tone, and muffler. He wears a red shirt that has yellow buttons going straight down the middle. He also wears yellow shorts with brown pockets and trimmings. He also wears brown shoes. X784 Natsu has spiky messy pink hair and has black eyes. He has a slightly tan skin tone. He wears a white muffler/scarf that has black stripes. He also has a scar on the right side of his neck which is hidden by his scarf. He gets another scar after battling Future Rogue Cheney. This scar is located on his left abdomen and is shaped like a cross. On his right shoulder, his red Fairy Tail guild mark is exposed. He wears a sleeveless black waistcoat that has golden trims. His waistcoat is open and untucked, which exposes his chest. He wears white trousers that are knee-length. On his left wrist, he wears a black wristband. He also wears black sandals. His white trousers have black trims. X791 Natsu has his same appearance with minor changes. He now wears an open-collared , left-sleeved version of his original waistcoat. Nothing else has changed except that his wristband is now worn on his right wrist. Magic and Abilities Fire Dragon Slayer Magic 'is a type of Lost Magic and Dragon Slayer magic. Natsu learned this type of magic from his foster dragon father, Igneel, the Fire Dragon. Because Natsu knows Fire Dragon Slayer Magic, he can eat, breathe, and attack with fire. The fire can rise in temperature based off Natsu's current emotion such as being mad make his fire hotter. This type of fire is special and different than other types of fire because Dragon Slayer Fire is equivelant to the power of a Dragon's fire. This fire can also burn through metal. *'Fire Dragon's Roar: 'Natsu breathes fire out of his mouth at his opponent. *'Fire Dragon's Claw: Natsu puts his feet on fire (which he is immune to) and that increases the power of his kicks and can be used for jet-like purposes. *'Fire Dragon's Iron Fist: '''Natsu puts both his hands on fire and punches his opponent with increased damage. This is his signature move and was named '''Cat Fire' when Natsu got stuck in a cat mask in the Tower of Heaven arc. *'Fire Dragon's Wing Attack: '''Natsu grabs his opponent in his hand and sets his hand of fire which burns the opponent. *'Fire Dragon's Sword Horn: Natsu lights his entire body on fire and headbutts his opponent. *'Fire Dragon's Brilliant Flame: Anime: '''Natsu puts both his hands on fire, makes fists and puts them together to generate a fiery explosion. '''Manga: '''Natsu puts both of his hands on fire and makes a fireball which he hurls at the opponent. *'Fire Dragon's Flame Elbow: 'Natsu generates streams of fire from his elbow which increases the power of Natsu's punches. *'Fire Dragon's Crushing Fang: 'Natsu puts his hand on fire and swipes his hand in a claw-like fashion which burns the opponents. *'Fire Dragon's Grip Strike: Natsu grabs his opponent in his hand and blasts them with fire at a close range. *'Fire Dragon's Secret Art:' **'Crimson Lotus: Fire Dragon's Fist:' Natsu repeatly punches his opponent with his hands lit on fire which creates an explosion after each punch. **'Crimson Lotus: Exploding Flame Blade: '''Natsu swipes his hands in a circular-motion with his hands on fire and highly destructive, torrent of flames barrage at his opponent. *'Dragon God's Brilliant Flame:' Natsu puts one hand on fire with Dragon Slayer fire and the other with God Slayer fire and puts them together which creates an even more powerful explosion than '''Fire Dragon's Brilliant Flames explosion. '''Lightning Flame Dragon Mode: '''Natsu consumes Laxus' lightning and when Natsu's fire and Laxus' lightning fuse, Natsu can then, activate Lightning Flame Dragon Mode. Those attacks are based off Natsu's normal attacks with a bonus effect that has somthing to do with lightning. *'Lightning Flame Dragon's Roar: Natsu breathes fire and his opponent. The fire has lightning spiraling around it. *'Lighting Flame Dragon's Fist: '''Natsu puts on hand on fire and the other on lightning. After Natsu attacks his opponent, they get burnt, then get struck by a bolt of lightning. *'Lightning Flame Dragon's Firing Hammer: 'Natsu puts his hand and forearm on fire and lightning, pulls his fist back, and strikes his opponent. *'Lightning Flame Dragon's Brilliant Flame: Natsu puts his left hand on lightning and his right on fire and puts them together to generate a sparkling, destructive explosion. *'Dragon Slayer's Secret Art Revision:' **'Crimson Lotus: Exploding Lightning Blade: '''Natsu spins around in a circular motion with one hand on fire and the other on lightning which creates a destructive fire-lightning vortex. '''Dragon Force: '''Natsu can enter Dragon Force like the 2nd and 3rd generation Dragon Slayers by eating the Flame of Rebuke or Etherion. The power of Dragon Force is very similar to the power of a real Dragon. *'Hidden Fire Form - Crimson Lotus: Phoenix Blade: Natsu puts his entire body on fire using the Flame of Rebuke and dashes to his opponent and uppercuts them. Then, he headbutts them similar to '''Fire Dragon's Sword Horn. This appears to be Natsu's strongest spell. Transformation: 'Natsu can transform into any character he wants. He mastered this by transforming into Lucy on his first try. '''Ushi no Koku Mairi: '''When Natsu fights Kain Hikaru on Tenrou Island/Tenroujima, he obtains his doll Mr. Cursey for a while and uses it. The person with their hair on the doll would be controlled by the person that has the doll in their possession. *'Fire Dragon Slayer Doll: 'Natsu uses his Fire Dragon Slayer magic on the doll which has Lucy's hair on it which forces Lucy to do Fire Dragon Slayer magic. (She isn't hurt by this.) **'Fire Dragon's Iron Fist (Lucy): 'Natsu ignites the doll and makes it punch which makes Lucy do the exact same thing. **'Secret Attack: Lucy Fire: Natsu puts Mr. Cursey on fire and Happy flies around with it at Max Speed which makes Lucy do the same thing. Enhanced Smell: Natsu has a really keen sense of smell. '''Enhanced Hearing: '''Natsu has a really good sense of hearing. '''Immense Strength: '''Natsu is very strong capable of taking on 2 3rd Generation Dragon Slayers (Sting Eucliffe and Rogue Cheney) alone at the same time while he is a 1st Generation Dragon Slayer. '''Immense Durability: '''Natsu has a very strong sense of defense. He was able to block Sting's strongest move, Holy Nova with just one hand. '''Master Hand to Hand Combatant: '''Natsu is a master hand to hand combatant. He uses hand to hand combat most of the time when he is using his Dragon Slayer magic. He uses punches, kickes, and headbutts surrounded by fire. Category:Male Characters Category:Fairy Tail Members Category:Fairy Tail Characters Category:Dragon Slayers Category:Fire Wizards Category:Humans